


and where you go, i will go too (yes, i am now a part of you) [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heteronormativity, Insecure Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rated teen for language, Swimming, Zuko is bad at feelings, but only like a little, i just think they're in love, if ur looking for a slow burn this aint it, sokka is bad at feelings, soulmate au where you dont see colour until you hear your soulmate laugh, theyre both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: “I, uh…” Zuko shifted in his seat. “Well…” He gestured vaguely, hands following the movement of his wrists. “Yes,” he settled on finally, averting his eyes. “I’ve met my soulmate.”“What?” Sokka leaned forward interestedly, ignoring the soft ache behind his ribcage. “Is it that goth chick? Mel?”“Mai,” Zuko snapped. “And...no, it’s not her.”“Then who?” Suki asked. “Do we know her?”“Yes—No. It doesn’t matter.”“You don’t have to tell us, Zuko—” Katara started.“Good!” Zuko said, standing up. “Because I don’t want to!”--Soulmate AU Where you see in grayscale until you hear your soulmate laugh for the first time. Sokka laughs a lot, loud, proud, and bright. Zuko...barely even smiles.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	and where you go, i will go too (yes, i am now a part of you) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and where you go, i will go too (yes, i am now a part of you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596541) by [AndyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyBoy/pseuds/AndyBoy). 



> Hey everyone! I hope you had a restful holiday season. I didn't intend to go on brief hiatus from podficcing, but as it turns out, my dad's fancy microphone is _too_ fancy for my laptop, so this is just recorded on my phone... Hopefully the audio quality isn't impacted too much, but you might have to turn the volume up high!
> 
> Of course, thank you so much to [AndyBoy](https://aguecheek.tumblr.com/%22) for giving me permission to record this, and thanks anon on tumblr for requesting it! I had already read it but I was delighted to receive the request. Soulmate fics are one of my absolute favourite tropes, and always the first thing I look for in a new fandom, so making this was a delight. Hope you enjoy it!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/48sfly2zosc3g19/and_where_you_go%2C_i_will_go_too_%28yes%2C_i_am_now_a_part_of_you%29.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/and-where-you-go-i-will-go-too-yes-i-am-now-a-part-of-you/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave the author some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596541), or let me know in the comments! 
> 
> If you would like to suggest a fic for me to record in the future, or if you just want to say hi, come find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Music is [Colours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRCA_Fo0rWA) by Beck


End file.
